2020/2021 Australian Cyclone Season
Created by User Aidan1493 Tropical Low 01U A weak tropical low was first monitored on October 1st, well off the Queensland coast, and dissipated the following day. Tropical Cyclone Lucas The first cyclone of the season, Lucas was initially a persistent band of cloud cover off the northwest coast of Western Australia, which formed into a tropical low on October 20. Initially moving west, the low became Tropical Cyclone Lucas on October 22. Lucas then moved to the south-south-east, but began weakening due to high windshear, being downgraded to a tropical low on the 24th. Ex-Tropical Cyclone Lucas made landfall on the 25th near Onslow, bringing heavy rainfall to Onslow and nearby areas. Tropical Cyclone Marian A tropical low formed in the Gulf of Carpentaria on November 1, becoming Tropical Cyclone Marian the day after. Marian made landfall over the Northern Territory several hours after becoming a cyclone, being almost instantly downgraded to a tropical low as it made landfall. However, the remnant low persisted over the Northern Territory for a couple more days, causing the death of two people in Katherine, and the remains drifted into the Kimberley region, dumping more rain there. Severe Tropical Cyclone Noah A small tropical low was first monitored on November 18, 500km east of Cairns. The low drifted south, all the while developing, becoming Tropical Cyclone Noah on the 20th. Noah continued to track down the Queensland coast, all the while intensifying further, and when Noah crossed the coast near Bundaberg on the 22nd, it had reached Category 3 status. Noah weakened rapidly once making landfall, however the remnant low (and subsequent depression) dumped heavy rain over southeast Queensland and northern New South Wales. One death in Bundaberg was attributed to flooding caused by Noah. Tropical Cyclone Odette A tropical low located close to the South Pacific cyclone Area of Responsibility quickly formed into Tropical Cyclone Odette on the 4th of December, two days after the low had formed. On the 5th, Odette drifted out of the Australian area of responsibility. Tropical Low 06U Tropical Low 06U formed just north of Darwin on December 10. A slow moving system, 06U hit Darwin the day after formation, dumping heavy rainfall over the city and outlying areas. 06U continued to drift slowly south and dissipated on the 13th. Tropical Low 07U A weak tropical low was spotted in the Gulf of Carpentaria on December 21. It never intensified or made landfall, and dissipated on December 24. Tropical Cyclone Paddy Paddy was first monitored around 100km southeast of the Cocos Islands as a tropical low on January 8. Moving steadily east-southeast, Paddy intensified into a tropical cyclone around midday on January 11, and made a turn closer to the south east. Paddy struck Port Headland around 9pm on the 13th, causing the death of four people due to flash floods and high winds. Paddy was downgraded to a tropical low about midday on the 14th, near Newman, and dissipated the following day, however, the remnant rainbearing depression continued to bring rain as far south as Meekatharra for a few more days. Tropical Low 09U A tropical low formed in the Joseph Bonaparte Gulf on January 30, and moved westerly, affecting the Far North Kimberley region, and causing the death of one person. 09U never formed into a cyclone when it moved back into the ocean, and dissipated on February 4. Tropical Low 10U 10U marked the early end of the 2020/2021 season. It formed well off the Queensland coastline, and drifted westerly, but never making landfall, dissipating 150km east of Cairns. Category:Australian region cyclone seasons Category:Aidan1493’s Australian Cyclone Season